inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimon
This article is about the main protagonist team of the original series' first season. For other uses, see the Raimon (disambiguation). ---- Raimon ( ) is the protagonist soccer team of the first and second seasons of the Inazuma Eleven series. Uniform Their uniform is a light yellow t-shirt, with blue sleeves and a collar, fitted along with blue shorts. Their socks are white in the anime and orange in the game, while their cleats are dark green. The goalkeeper uniform is green, with orange long sleeves (the sleeves have two green stripes on them), fitted along with green shorts. On their jerseys, there is a tiny inscription which states the name of their team. The captain's band is orange. The second goalkeeper uniform is powder blue, with black sleeves (the sleeves have two blue stripes on them), fitted along with black shorts. Members Hissatsu tactics Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Bermuda Wave Matches Raimon vs Teikoku The match started with Raimon making decisive passes to each other, keeping possession of the ball. Someoka went for a volley, but was easily caught by Genda. He then threw the ball to Kidou and said "Lets show them.. Teikoku's soccer..". Kidou passed to Jimon, who made a rapid shot at Endou, he scored resulting as 1-0 to Teikoku. The first half finished at 10-0 to Teikoku. In the second half Megane was the only one standing as everyone else was hit with the ball hurting them so much they were on the ground. Megane ran away and took off his shirt, leaving it infront of Gouenji who was watching. Gouenji then saw Endou getting hurt, and ended up putting on the shirt and playing for Raimon. Teikoku's members used Death Zone and Endou saved it for the first time using God Hand. Endou then aggressively threw the ball to the other end of the pitch, where Gouenji was running. Gouenji kicked the ball to the air, and used Fire Tornado which scored a goal. The match ended with a score of 20-1 to Teikoku, but they ended up forfeiting the match and Raimon ended up winning. Raimon vs. Occult After "beating" Teikoku, many teams requested to play a friendly versus Raimon, if Raimon loses, the club would be disbanded. If Raimon wins, they would play in the Football Frontier. The match started with Burado dribbling Matsuno, but Shourinji blocked him with a sliding tackle, Occult continued their attack, Tsukimura Kenichi shot with Phantom Shoot, but Endou blocked it with God Hand, Raimon begun their counterattack and took advantage of Occult's defence marking Gouenji, Someoka scored twice with his new hissatsu, Dragon Crash making Raimon at the advantage 2-0, as soon as the match resumed, Occult used the hissatsu tactics, Ghost Lock which allowed the captain Yuukoku to score with Phantom Shoot, reducing the gap to one goal, Someoka's Dragon Crash was blocked by Nata's hissatsu, Yugamu Kuukan, Yuukoku scored twice making the comeback, 3-2, and scoring a hattrick, ending the first half. The second half begun with Raimon, who were fighting among themselves, Nata blocked Dragon Crash again, Occult counterattacked, but unfortunately for them, Endou unlocked Ghost Lock and blocked Yuukoku's Phantom Shoot with his new hissatsu, Nekketsu Punch, Raimon quickly counterattacked and scored with the new combination hissatsu shoot of the two strikers, Dragon Tornado, which scored twice to return Raimon to the top, 4-3 and ended the match with Raimon's win. Raimon vs. Nose This is Raimon's first match in the Football Frontier tournament. The match started with Raimon's kickoff. Kazemaru passed the ball to Someoka, who then passed it to Gouenji. He tried to use Fire Tornado, only to be stopped by Torii Ryouta, who could jump higher than him. The ball went to Suizenji Chiita, who used his speed to dribble past Raimon's players and passed it to Oowashi Seiji. Oowashi and Gori Shingo used Condor Dive and Tarzan Kick respectively, but Endou stopped both shots with Nekketsu Punch. When Gouenji was surrounded, he passed the ball to Someoka, who tried using Dragon Crash, but got injured by Shishiou Kou's Super Armadillo. Due to Someoka's injury, Domon Asuka entered the pitch on the defence and Kabeyama was put on the offense. Domon stopped Kame Reon using Killer Slide, which Gouenji found suspicious due to being one of Teikoku's techniques. Gouenji and Kabeyama tried using Inazuma Otoshi twice in the first half, but both times were unsuccessful due to Kabeyama's fear of heights and Torii's high jumping. Meanwhile, Endou managed to stop all the shots that were thrown at him and the first half ended with neither team scoring. The same things continued in the second half for a while. Endou's hands became more and more burnt due to stopping too many shots, but he didn't give up, and stopped the last one using God Hand. The other members of Raimon eventually combined their forces to help Endou defend. Gouenji's words and everyone's determination eventually helped Kabeyama face his fear of heights, allowing the two of them to master Inazuma Otoshi, which gave Raimon the 1-0 win. Trivia *In episode 32, Megane and Kabeyama tried making a snowman version of all the members in Raimon. *From all the players that joined Raimon, only Endou and Kabeyama played all matches. *In all the matches that they played in season 1 (except for the first Teikoku match) they used combination hissatsu to score the last goal or break through goalkeeper hissatsu. *All of the Raimon Eleven can be scouted in the GO game. They're known as the Legendary Eleven and can be scouted through a community master located in the old clubroom of their generation. *All the managers in Raimon are named after seasons: Aki (Autumn), Haru (Spring), Natsu (Summer). The only missing one is Fuyu (Winter). *During Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin’s credit scene once the initial Raimon has been restored. Their uniform has the sponsor name THUNDER written on it. Also during Orion’s credits the arrangement of the team would suggest Kurimatsu Teppei and Shourinji Ayumu positions have been swapped, Kurimatsu being utilised as a midfielder and Shourinji being utilised as a defender. *In the original series, Domon and Ichinose remained in America after the Football Frontier International ended and graduated there, while in the alternate timeline, they came back after the FFI ended, as seen in the credits of the last episode of Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. *Raimon uniform is among one of the Status Rewards given to the member of LEVEL5 ID in the mobile version of Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle to Daifugou no Inbou, another game made by Level-5. Navigation Category:Ares teams Category:Orion teams Category:Chrono Stone teams